


Ressouvenance

by DisorderedFlame



Series: Ressouvenance [1]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom! Siegfried
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorderedFlame/pseuds/DisorderedFlame
Summary: 性癖地圖系列黑槍劍版。是除了黃什麼都沒有，不用考慮邏輯甚至連標題都懶得想的懶惰PWP。系列標題仍然來自法語詩尋找機器：是Léon Valade的詩《Ressouvenance》。同時有著回憶，追憶，備忘的意思。





	Ressouvenance

**Author's Note:**

> 電話Sex梗。

⋯⋯說起來可能還是有些不太好意思，電話響起的時候齊格弗里德正在床上解決生理需求。

放在附近的手機並沒有響起，只是震動著，像蒼蠅一般嗡嗡個不停：他很肯定世界上沒有人想在這時候搭理任何人，無論電波的另一端是父母還是朋友——然而那機械的吵鬧聲持續著，並未因為他只想裝作手機不在身邊而停下放過他。所以齊格弗里德還是抽了張紙巾擦了擦手以後拿起了手機。

⋯⋯這可能不能用簡單的「不妙」來形容，看到來電的名字那時候齊格弗里德想，屏幕上的是和他同居，不過這幾天是在外地工作的戀人的名字，按下了接聽以後齊格弗里德又躺了回去。

「⋯⋯看來我這個電話打得並不是時候。」聽筒裡傳來的還是他習以為常的聲音，弗拉德的語氣十分柔軟卻又好像帶了些調侃的意味，就和平時一樣。

「還，還好。」齊格弗里德擠出半個回答⋯⋯他的呼吸尚未完全平息下來，慾望也還沒有得到釋放，而在這種情況下又聽到戀人的聲音可不見得有什麼讓人平靜的。弗拉德在電波的另一端說著些話，大概類似於很快就會回來，叫他不要擔心⋯⋯他幾乎是心不在焉地回答著，未得到解決的情慾仍然令他有些頭昏腦脹。

⋯⋯直到聽見對方問他之前是不是在自慰，齊格弗里德才幾乎是打了個激靈一般回到現實，他沈默片刻，並沒有回答，然後就是對方帶著笑意的聲音從聽筒裡傳來。

「所以說這電話打得果然不是時候。」

「不⋯⋯我不是這個意思⋯⋯只是⋯⋯」齊格弗里德幾乎是吞吞吐吐地回答，「⋯⋯我⋯⋯有點想你。」

「我知道。」

那是個太過理所當然的回答——比起被看穿自己在做什麼的羞恥，齊格弗里德更覺得那是身體裡某種近乎狂喜的情緒發出咆哮：被指出這一點，不得不承認，意味著他不需要主動去解釋或者承認什麼就可以繼續做想做的事。而他那雖然常常喜歡在這時候做點惡作劇，總體而言卻還是相當體貼的戀人用某種半是哄騙半是引誘一般的語氣，叫他按照他說的去做也算是意料之中——雖然齊格弗里德也並不知道弗拉德現在是在做什麼，也只是這麼答應著。

「還硬著吧？」

⋯⋯那是當然。這根本就不是什麼問題，齊格弗里德嘟囔著回答一聲，調成免提放在一旁以後就繼續開始撫慰自己。他已經有段時間沒有自己這樣做過了，即使是有，大約也是在和弗拉德做的時候為了尋求快感才這樣做。彎曲的手指磨蹭著陰莖內側的時候他的大腿有那麼點發軟——光是弗拉德在電波另一端在聽著他喘息的聲音這個事實有些超越了齊格弗里德認知的極限了，更何況⋯⋯

「可能還是應該用些潤滑劑，之前你也喜歡這樣。」

「好⋯⋯」齊格弗里德在凌亂的呼吸裡擠出一個答覆：的確是這麼回事，不過之前他沒有想到要這麼做，總體而言還是因為他只想直接了當地解決生理需求然後就去休息，而不會想到之後還一邊和戀人通電話一邊自慰⋯⋯有了潤滑劑以後，手上的動作就更為順暢，拇指磨蹭到包皮的邊緣和冠狀溝的時候他忍不住呻吟出聲⋯⋯弗拉德肯定聽到了，否則大概也不會叫他去愛撫那裡和性器的頂端⋯⋯

「⋯⋯你肯定喜歡我用指腹按在上面的洞然後慢慢揉搓它，好像要操進去一樣，每次我這麼做你都會顫抖著繃緊雙腿，求我不要停下。」

「不，沒有⋯⋯怎，怎麼可能⋯⋯」那怎麼可能是叫他不要停下，明明每次都在說不要⋯⋯齊格弗里德反駁著，但身體就像是不再屬於自己，也並不對弗拉德叫他做的事感到抗拒，只是在遵循了對方的命令以後，在磨蹭著柔軟的黏膜時發出驚叫。

「你的下身肯定是濕漉漉的了，為什麼不一邊繼續，一邊試著把手指放進裡面呢？」

⋯⋯下一個命令來得很快，然而齊格弗里德卻不太肯定自己能不能做到⋯⋯畢竟之前都是弗拉德在這麼做的。

「太緊了⋯⋯」齊格弗里德分開雙腿，嘗試把手指放進去卻沒有辦法⋯⋯弗拉德在電波的另一端叫他放鬆，可以先從愛撫入口開始，然後再讓一個指節擠進去⋯⋯

「沒錯，你裡面一直都是這麼緊，手指要擠進去也不容易。」他聽到弗拉德說。齊格弗里德覺得自己花了不少時間在嘗試把手指擠進那個窄道，他甚至也一度想對弗拉德說做不到⋯⋯所幸的是那裡的肌肉終於放鬆下來，至少可以讓他的一根手指擠進去了⋯⋯而他也的確如弗拉德之前說的一樣，一邊撫慰自己的性器，一邊彎曲著在裡面的手指，幾乎是下意識地尋找，摸索著平時那讓他感到快樂的那個地方⋯⋯弗拉德說他做得很好，告訴他不用再進入得很深，大概是兩個指節那裡⋯⋯

他不知道，那一圈肌肉隨著手指在裡面進出的動作也漸漸不如之前僵硬，變得順從起來，裡面的黏膜也是一樣。齊格弗里德幾乎是自暴自棄一般將另一根手指也擠了進去⋯⋯灼熱緊緻的黏膜包裹著手指，而指腹在裏面磨蹭著帶來熟悉又陌生的快感⋯⋯那彷彿觸電的感覺突然從裡面竄上下腹的時候齊格弗里德差點射了出來，忍不住一邊發出驚叫一邊呼喚著戀人的名字，甚至一度讓他顧不得愛撫已經挺立了相當一段時間的器官⋯⋯他彷彿聽到弗拉德在耳邊的竊笑，就像對方真的就在身邊一樣。

「很好，看來你是找到藏匿寶物的地方了。」他聽到弗拉德說。

這都是些什麼奇怪的玩笑話，齊格弗里德想，總想抱怨卻又無暇這麼做，只能聽著對方說什麼急躁無濟於事，應該更有耐心一點⋯⋯說著容易做著難，畢竟情慾已經讓他失去理智，幾乎是陷入瘋狂了——即使他的手指沒有碰觸到那個地方，光是進出著他都覺得是在挽留他的手指一般——他一邊撫慰自己，一邊磨蹭按壓著體內那甜蜜的一點，喘息著呼喚著戀人的名字，身體也緊繃著，連腳趾也蜷縮起來，幾乎是哀求一般向電波的對面發出請求，只希望對方允許他達到高潮⋯⋯

「⋯⋯好孩子，射給我吧。」——齊格弗里德已經分辨不出語氣，畢竟，光是這句話就足夠了。他像是從懸崖上墜落一般沈進名為快樂的深海，然後又緩慢地浮了上來⋯⋯

回過神以後他才發現不知道為什麼電話已經被掛斷了，也許是外地信號不好，齊格弗里德想，他幾乎是下意識地想要再打一次過去。然而遲疑片刻以後，他按下了下面寫著「相機」的圖標，鏡頭向著自己⋯⋯那彷彿要用盡辦法把自己塞進屏幕的感覺可半點都不好，但他還是按下了拍照，並鬼使神差一般把它發給了弗拉德。果然還是有些累了，他想，把手機放在一旁又閉上眼。

⋯⋯而齊格弗里德沒有想到的是，幾分鐘後回覆他的，既不是另一個電話也不是什麼文字信息，而是鑰匙打開門鎖的聲音。

**Author's Note:**

> 這是危險駕駛，絕對不行！


End file.
